Joys of Parenthood
by Writerdragon
Summary: Thing have been calm ever since Huo died. But, it seems that all isn't well. It's a shame Tai Lung has returned. Shifu/Tigress, Tai Lung/OC, Po/OC. Sequel to A friend in need.
1. The night after the wedding

Yay, I finally got around to posting this! I'm so amazing.

* * *

Joys of parenthood

The night after the wedding

1

Shifu lay astride his wife's bare chest. She was so beautiful. Tigress's steady breathing lifted Shifu up and down. They consummated the marriage just last night, and Shifu was Tigress's first. It peeved him a little that he was, but glad since she was his wife. Tigress seemed like she enjoyed the gentle lovemaking, though something was eating away at him: would she leave him? Shifu was three times older than her; he was even surprised when she answered "yes" to his proposal.

His ears twitched, and he buried his face in her soft white fur. _She smells like lavender_. He stroked her right cheek with his nimble fingers. She jerked a little—she was awaking. He sat his upper body up, propping himself on his elbows. Tigress opened her eyes, her red irises glowing. She smiled lovingly at him. "Good morning."

"Good _afternoon_," he corrected his wife.

She blinked, and looked out the window. The sun was up and bright. She then smiled. Tigress traced one of his large ears with her finger, causing it to twitch. He smiled at her. "Last night was wonderful," she whispered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he whispered, feeling her finger move to his bare back. "I tried. It's been a while since I last . . . well . . ."

She laughed a little. "Yes, yes, I know what you mean," Tigress said.

Shifu felt Tigress's fat finger trace patterns on his back. He moved up, and pressed his lips to hers. The red panda cupped her cheeks as they kissed. Both pulled back, with need for air. Shifu smiled and kissed her wet nose. "We slept in long enough, time to train," he said as he got off his wife.

He went over to his—_their_—closet and picked out his normal robes. He dressed as his wife watched, tugging at his tail a couple of times. Shifu pulled away and kissed her finger-tips. She pulled him into her, and kissed her husband deeply on the lips. _She tastes so good_, Shifu thought. He pulled back, and smiled.

Tigress herself got up, and found her normal dress. Shifu, from time to time, pulled gently at her tail, seductively. She smiled as she felt his hand run up her leg. Tigress jumped with a little laugh. "Shifu, you said yourself we must dress," she pointed out with a sly grin.

"Hmm, taunting me?" he asked, grinning.

Tigress bent down and kissed his forehead. "If we have children, what will they look like?" she asked seriously.

Shifu pulled back, thinking a little about her question. "Well, they'll be red tiger babies," he said. Tigress laughed. She pulled him into a warm embrace. "I love you," Shifu whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," Tigress said.

They finished dressing, and put away their wedding attire that was laid a strung on the floor. After Tigress and Shifu finished fixing themselves up, they went to the training hall. Yuming was swinging from The Ring Blades, and saw them come in. "Hey, hey, if it en't the love birds," she hooted.

Tigress gave her a cold stare, and the lynx landed next to the married couple. "'Bout time you guys are up!" she playfully slugged the tiger master's arm. She received another cold stare. "I love you," Yuming meekly pleaded, lowering her ears.

Then Yin and Yang bolted to the lynx. "Yuming!" they called and jumped into her arms. The spotted lynx picked them up into her arms.

"Hello, kids, ready to learn some kung fu styles?" she asked.

"Yeah, Yuming!" Yin cried.

"Yeah, Yuming, yeah!" Yang said.

Shifu smiled. "Good morning, students," he said as the rabbits leapt from the lynx's protective arms. "Are you ready for your first day of training?"

"Yes, Master Shifu!" both rabbit children cried in glee, going into set form. Both looked perfect. Yuming laughed, and Tigress smiled.

The red panda chuckled. "Okay, Master Yuming, go and teach them," he ordered nicely.

Yuming bowed, and ran after her adoptive children. "Wait up!" When Yin and Yang and Yuming were outside, Yin asked: "Mama Yuming?"

"Yes, little one?"

"What were Master Shifu and Master Tigress doing after the wedding?"

Yuming's eyes widened, and blinked. _Each other_. "Not until both of you are thirteen, okay? I'll tell you," she said.

"Okay," she said with an innocent smile.

Yuming sighed. Meanwhile, Tigress dodged The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion with grace. Shifu watched with a love-struck gaze. Po then came in, a smile on his face. "Master Shifu! Tigress! I've got breakfast—um, lunch!"

Po came over with two bowls. It was his famous noodles. Shifu gratefully took his bowl from the panda, and Tigress padded over and took hers. "Thanks, Po," she said.

The heavy panda smiled. "Okay, if you need anything . . ."

"Nope, not now, thank you, Po," Shifu said with a calm smile.

When Po left, the new couple began to eat. Shifu picked up some noodles with his chopsticks, and held them to his tiger wife. She smiled and ate it, slurping up the noodles. He moved closer to his sitting form. Then he put a small hand on her covered stomach. "When do you think we'll have our first child?" he asked.

Tigress blinked, and gazed down at him. "I don't know," she said. "What do you want? A girl? Boy?" she added.

"I don't care what gender it is," Shifu said. "I'll just be happy to have a child of my very own."

Tigress smiled and finished her brunch. She gave the bowl to her husband, and began to train again. Po and Viper walked in. Viper went up to her tiger friend. "Oh, good, you're up," she said with a smile.

Tigress dodged a club. "Yes, I'm up," she said as Shifu went to the kitchen. Po was practicing with the Anniversary, then somehow got hit with it, then was sent back into the wall. Tigress rolled her eyes and Viper gave a girlish giggle. "Well, how was the wedding? Did you like it?"

"Oh, it was perfect," Tigress said in a dreamy tone.

Viper smiled. "Good, because Shifu spent the last week making sure it was perfect."

Tigress remembered as he loomed over the worker pigs, rabbits, and geese, ordering where to place this, what to do with that. Shifu had never married before, and wanted his first wedding to be perfect. Viper smiled slyly. "How was he?"

Tigress blushed a little. She whispered: "Good. _Very_ good."

The green snake master chuckled. "Oh, I bet he was." Both female masters laughed.

* * *

Po watched as Yuming did a perfect split kick in the air. The heavy panda was sitting on a rock, watching her teach her foster children. She was very pretty. She was wearing a vest like Tigress's, but had cherry blossoms on it. Yuming wore black pants and a pale sash. Po was munching on a cookie when she came over to watch Yin and Yang from afar. He felt his cheeks blush. She smiled.

"How are you?" she asked.

Po swallowed. "Good, I-I'm fine," he said, picking out another cookie from a bowl. "You're really good."

"Well, duh, silly, I know leopard kung fu!" Yuming exclaimed. She slugged his arm playfully, and he pushed back, smiling. Then she gently pecked his crumb-covered lips. Yuming smiled at his stunned face. "Good cookie," she said and plucked one for herself. The lynx walked away, swaying her hips.

Po gapped, then smiled, as he watched her teach the children. _She likes me! She really likes me!_ He began to giggle girlishly, as Yin, Yang, and Yuming watched. "Is he okay?" Yin asked.

"Um . . . sure." _What the Hell?_


	2. Under the Peach Tree

Under the Peach Tree

2

It has been three months since Shifu and Tigress wed. Yuming was being a little brat, making little cracks about their age difference every so often. And Shifu would counter, saying that she was the one that partnered them up. And today, a Sunday afternoon, Yuming was being a little jerk. She watched as Shifu gazed lovingly at his wife as she practiced.

"You know, twenty years from now, when she goes to a party, you'll be in an urn. So when she sets you down, someone will put out their shifang out in your ashes, and Tigress will say: 'Hey! That was my husband!'" Yuming laughed as she walked away. Shifu pushed out his lips in anger, took off one of his shoes, and threw it at her head. She let out a yelp.

Shifu sat down, and began to meditate. Yuming began to yell at the master: "Did you just throw your shoe at me?!"

"Perhaps I did!" he countered.

Yuming threw it back, but he ducked, and the small shoe hit a "training" Po. He cried out in pain, and held his eye. The lynx gasped and rushed over to him. She kept crying that she was sorry. "I'm okay!" Po said with a smile. Yuming dragged him away from the training hall, and to the kitchen where she tended to his eye.

Shifu limped over to get his shoe, and put it back onto his foot. Tigress rolled her eyes. "Those two would be perfect for each other," she said, dodging a club.

"Yes, both are clumsy, love food . . . match made in Heaven," Shifu said with a smile.

She gave a soft laugh.

In the kitchen Yuming felt bad for accidently hurting Po with Shifu's own shoe. She rung out a rag of water, and began to dab Po's eye softly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I meant to hit Shifu."

Po laughed. "Oh, it's okay," the panda said.

She smiled and kissed his puffy eye. He could feel his cheeks redden. Po kissed her under the chin in reply. They rubbed noses, smiling at each other. "Need help with dinner?"

"You can cook?" Po asked.

"Well, I have you," Yuming said with a smile. "C'mon, teach me."

Po smiled and sat up from the wooden chair. He grabbed a deep pot, and set it on the fire stove. "Go and get some water," he said, handing her two deep cups. She went to three barrels of water, and water poured from the spouts. She gave them to the panda. "Thanks," he said with a smile, pouring the water into the pot. He pulled out a radish, and began to chop it up. A little while later, Po began to form the noodles from wheat dough. After it was separated into many singles, he put them into the pot. He put seasoning into the water, and a good-smelling aroma filled Yuming's nostrils. She kissed his right cheek.

"You're such a good cook," she whispered.

Po kissed her nose. "You're such a good kung fu master," he whispered in return.

Both heard a two girlish giggles. They turned to see young Yin and Viper. The green snake master smiled slyly, and Yin gave a broad smile. Yuming's eyes widened, and Po blushed horribly. "You two are so cute!" cried Yin.

Yuming blushed and smiled a little, and Po bumped her waist with his. They returned to cooking.

* * *

Shifu stared up into the newly darkened night sky. Stars twinkled with all their might, like a shinning competition they were holding, and he smiled happily. His wife watched him. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't feeling so well . . . for the last month . . . She also noticed that she gained some weight, and felt horrible in the morning, but she brushed it off. Tigress came up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his small body. He smiled as he felt her mouth on the back of his ears. "Tigress? What is it?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see you," she whispered, rubbing her face into his head.

Shifu kissed her fingers slowly, sensually. Tigress brought up his chin, and kissed him deeply on the lips. She pinned her husband down on the lush grass holding his arms above his head, allowing himself to be dominated by his wife. He tugged at her vest, and pulled it off. Both made love under The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It was gentle, sweet, and loving.

Afterwards, Shifu crawled up into her open arms. He kissed her neck, and her wet lips. The red panda wrapped his arms around her neck. Their hearts were beating in unity. "Are you asleep?" he whispered.

"Not yet," Tigress whispered back. She rubbed their noses together. Tigress closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her. She opened them to see a tree sapling. The tiger let her fingers run down the new baby leaves. "Shifu, look."

He turned around and saw the little baby tree. Shifu smiled. "Why, it's my tree," he said in a hushed tone. He went over to it, and allowed his fingers to run along its length.

"Your tree?"

Shifu nodded. "Yes, when I was talking to Master Oogway, I threw a seed into the ground, and he covered it with dirt. It's growing."

"What are you going to call it?" Tigress asked her husband.

His ears twitched. Shifu pondered the question. "I don't know," he said. "I'll figure out something." The aged red panda moved back into the arms of his wife, nuzzling her.

It wouldn't be until ten minutes later until they released each other and got dressed. They walked together to their room. And neither of them noticed that they were being followed by two figures, sinister and glaring.


	3. Morning sickness

Morning sickness

3

Tigress awoke nausea, sick to her stomach sick. She had a horrible headache, tired, even though she slept very well, and had a backache. She had been feeling horrible for a month or so, but this morning was worse. She didn't want to wake her husband up, but began to gag a little. Tigress covered her mouth, and found the nearest vase. She vomited. Shifu woke up, groggily. "Tigress?" he called.

She clung to the dirty decorative vase, a green tint over her cheeks. Shifu got up. "Tigress! What's wrong!?"

Tigress swayed a little. "Get a doctor," she hissed. "_Now_."

Shifu ran, forgetting the fact that he was in his white nightgown, and ran into the kitchen. Everyone turned to him, Monkey, Yuming and Mantis trying to hold in their giggles. "One of you get a doctor! Hurry!"

"What's wrong?" asked Po, who was stirring soup in a pot.

"Tigress is sick!"

Yuming shot up from her seat, along with Viper, Yin, and Yang. "Is she okay?" the lynx cried.

"We'll go check up on her," Viper said with a worried tone.

All four of them left, but Yuming blurted out: "Like the gown, Master Shifu!" He almost glared daggers at her, but she was gone.

"We'll go get a doctor," Monkey said, getting from his seat. Crane, Monkey and Mantis left the kitchen. Po stopped cooking, and followed his red panda master. When they went to the couple's room, Tigress was still clinging for dear life to the vase. Viper rubbed her paw with her tail. Yin and Yang kept their distance from the sickened tiger female. Yuming made a face, and gagged a little.

Shifu went up to his wife, rubbing her back soothingly. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"What do you think?" Tigress growled into the vase, gagging a bit.

Meanwhile, Monkey, Mantis and Crane swiftly went to the doctor's building. She was a white fox with glowing green eyes. She wore a red robe, her tail poking out of the lower half of the robe. Her name was Huli Jing. She was tending to a rabbit boy with a broken arm. Crane fluttered her wings, anxiously. Huli Jing turned to them.

"Ah, Masters of kung fu," she said, helping the boy down and off the chair. "What is it?"

Mantis hopped up onto her shoulder. "Quick! Tigress is sick!" he cried.

The fox blinked. "Okay, I'll be there." Huli Jing grabbed her belongings. She rushed out of the building, closing and locking the door. She followed the three kung fu masters, nearly dying from the long climb up the stairs. "I'm in worse shape than I thought," Huli Jing murmured.

When the doctor entered the room, she shooed the others out, all but Shifu. The white fox and the red panda helped Tigress to her bed. "Now," Huli Jing began, "what are you feeling like?"

"Like Hell."

Huli Jing glared at the kung fu master.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Backaches, eating a lot of food, headaches, nausea, a little sickness in the morning . . . I've been feeling this for a month now."

Huli Jing put down her bag, and smiled, then laughed. "That's all?!" she cried. "You're not sick at all!"

Shifu and his wife exchanged a glance, then looked at the doctor. "What do you mean?" Shifu asked.

Huli Jing smiled, and patted the head of Shifu. "Well, congrats, you're going to be a daddy!"

Shifu's eye twitched for a little while, then his ears twitched, then he jumped up. "I'm going to be a father!"

The kung fu masters, the Dragon Warrior, the rabbit children, and the lynx all heard him. The females all smiled and gave a delighted squeal. Shifu burst out of the room. "Did you hear!? I'm going to be a father!"

"I bet the whole damn town heard you!" Yuming cried. Monkey and Mantis laughed at the joke.

Shifu gave her a cold scowl, and closed the doors, hearing the chatter of his students. He sat near his wife, and kissed her cheek. "A child," he whispered. Tigress smiled widely at her husband.

Huli Jing smiled. "Don't worry, these symptoms are completely normal," the fox said. "The pregnancy will last for three months. You'll also suffer from mood swings, but you'll be just fine. Anything else you want to know?"

Shifu turned to his wife for council. "Darling . . .?"

"No, doctor," she said.

Huli Jing smiled. "Okay, good luck." She left the room and the Jade Palace. Everyone rushed into the room. Shifu was holding her paw, stroking it.

"Hey, that's great! A baby!" said Po with a smile. "I should tell Dad."

"A baby . . ." Viper said, tearing up a bit. "Who's going to be the godparents?"

Every set of eyes looked at the married couple. "Let Tigress rest," hissed Shifu. "Go, go." Everyone left, and Viper had to be dragged out by Mantis and Crane. "A child . . ." Shifu whispered.

Tigress kissed his nose. "Yes, our own child," she said. "Can I sleep?"

Shifu nodded. "Of course, love." He kissed her cheek. She turned on her back and closed her eyes. The red panda took the dirty vase, made a face, but cleaned it out. He returned to their room, and his wife was out like a light. Shifu stroked the fur of her neck. "A child . . ."


	4. Dairy reading

Diary reading

4

Tigress slept in for half of the day. She felt horrible, and on top of that, she was starving. The tiger tried her best not to roll on her stomach, even though it was flat, something was alive inside of her. She was elated by the fact she was carrying Shifu's child. Was it a boy or a girl? Tigress didn't care, she wanted a child. The tiger sat up, and yawned. She got up, and swayed a little, but her kung fu balance kicked in and she stood up straight.

Tigress staggered to the kitchen to find something to eat. Her prayers were answered as she saw a bowl of dumplings laying out on the smooth wood table. They were gone as soon as she laid her crimson eyes on them. There were a total of ten, fat dumpling. Tigress looked around, searching up and down for food. When she reached the top shelf, she saw Monkey's cookies. She began to snack on those.

She was so busy eating that she didn't notice her husband by the doorway. Shifu tapped the doorframe with his flute and she looked down. Her face was covered with crumbs, and her cheeks her full of food. Tigress blinked as Shifu gapped. "What?! I'm eating for two!" she cried, swallowing her food and cramming another cookie in her mouth.

"Tigress! Get down, you may hurt the child!" Shifu scolded.

The female tiger nodded, and jumped down, being careful about it. She whipped the crumbs from her mouth, and cleared her throat. "Sorry . . ."

"If you were hungry, you could have told me," Shifu said, pulling his wife over to a chair. She sat down. "I would've got something for you to eat." He looked over to the empty bowl. "Weren't there some dumplings in here?"

"Yes . . . ten," Tigress confessed meekly.

Shifu glared. "You ate ten dumplings!?"

"And ten cookies . . ."

Shifu slapped his hand to his forehead. "Are you still hungry?"

"Yes," Tigress quickly answered.

The red panda nodded. He got up and went to a pot that was covered. Shifu uncovered it and dipped the ladle into the creamy soup, pouring it into a deep porcelain bowl. He put in a spoon, and gave it to his wife. Tigress finished it as soon as he blinked. "More," she simply stated, handing him the bowl.

He looked at her. "Okay," he breathed out the single word. Shifu put more into her bowl, and this time added in some cut vegetables to fill her up. The aged red panda gave the second helping to his wife, and she, too, finished that quickly. "More?" he asked, his eye twitching. She nodded.

After two more helpings, Tigress was _finally_ full. Shifu praised the Gods in Heaven that she was done eating, for now at least. "Thanks, Shifu," she said and kissed his forehead.

He kissed her lips, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Shifu could taste the creamy soup that lay in her mouth. Both pulled back and rubbed noses. "You should sleep."

"Can't I train?"

"No!"

"Not even a little?"

"Not until this child has been born," Shifu said, resting his small hand on her belly. "Then you can train as much as you want."

"Then what should I do if I grow bored?"

"I don't know. Talk to the others, paint; practice your calligraphy—anything but train." He kissed her nose. "Go on now."

"Can we pick out some names for the child?" Tigress asked, pressing their foreheads together.

"Yes, tonight we can," Shifu said with a smile on his face. "Go and get some more sleep."

Both shared a quick kiss before Tigress went back to their room. When she was sorting through some things on the small desk that occupied the room, she saw a scroll. Curious by it, she opened the scroll up. Nice, clean, neat handwriting appeared. It was Shifu's. This was his journal of sorts. She read:

_Today, Tigress accepted my marriage proposal. I'm thrilled. She and I will be husband and wife. I love her so—I hope I make her happy._

Tigress smiled. She read on:

_It is our first day as a married couple. I was Tigress's first. It made me feel horrible that I was her first, given that I'm so old. I don't deserve her. I'm so lucky to have her._

Tigress was shocked. She loved Shifu, with all her heart, and she didn't mind that he was older than her.

_Our life together so far is wonderful. She's so beautiful. Gorgeous—amazing in all ways. I love her. I want her so much. I want a child with her. But what will they look like? Probably very interesting looking—but lovely. It's been a month since our wedding, and I've never been happier._

Tigress began to tear up. _Stupid hormones_. She rolled the scroll and read on:

_Even though a month has passed, I'm afraid. What if Tigress leaves me for a younger man? I wouldn't be surprised if she did, after all, I'm old enough to be her grandfather. I want her to be happy. If she does leave, and finds happiness elsewhere, I will be hurt, but happy knowing that she is too. Sometimes, I do wish that I could become young again, for her. I don't want to lose her. I love her. Gods, please let her stay with me until I die. Please don't let this be a big mistake._

Tigress rolled up the scroll. Shifu was afraid that she would leave him for someone younger? She placed it back where she had found it, and went over to her bedroll. Shifu came in, surprised. "Tigress, you're supposed to be asleep."

She turned to him, pulled the red panda into her arms and kissed him. He was surprised, but warmed up to it. Shifu cupped her face, and returned the kiss tenfold. Tigress pulled him down onto the bedroll, untying his robe. He gasped a little, feeling her lips on his chest and stomach. "Tigress . . ."

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Shifu murmured.

Shifu felt as her lips trace his jaw line. "I want you so much."

The red panda master smiled as his wife kissed him. He pulled back, and kissed her lovingly. "I want you, too." Both laid down on the bedroll. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Yuming was under The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, practicing some of her kicks. It was dusk now, and her foster children were with Po, helping them with the dinner. She jumped into the air, kicking. The lynx landed on her feet, perfectly. Yuming went into Crane Position, staying still, then kicking again. "My, how good you're getting."

Yuming turned around to see Hong. He had a gentle smile on his aged face. "Hong!" cried the lynx, rushing to him. Both embraced. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you as well," Hong said, pulling away. "How are you, Yuming, dear?"

"Great! Did you hear? Tigress is pregnant!"

"Oh, yes, I know."

Yuming was confused. "Did Po tell you?"

"No."

"Then . . ."

Hong chuckled. "Dear, I have my ways," he said.

Yuming slapped her forehead. "Right, you're a shaman, duh."

He chuckled again. Hong ruffled the fur on the top of her head. "I'm glad that everything's good and that you're happy," he said.

"What did you want to see me about?" Yuming asked, holding his claws.

Hong looked at her. "I wanted to check up on you," he said.

The lynx nodded. "Hey, can you tell me whether the child is a girl or a boy?"

Hong knew what she was talking about right away. He looked around to see if anyone was there. "Don't tell them, but it's a girl."

Yuming smiled widely. "Really?"

"Yes, a girl. She will be a very good at kung fu. She will make her parents very proud," Hong said, leaning his weight against his wood staff.

Yuming smiled. "Oh, I can't wait." She closed her eyes for a while, and then opened them. Hong was gone. She sighed. "Nothing new."

* * *

Shifu curled up next to his hard-breathing wife. He was breathing equally as hard. The red panda got up, and kissed his wife's warm cheek. Tigress held her husband close to her chest, kissing the top of Shifu's head. "I love you, stay with me forever," the tiger master whispered.

Shifu reached up and stroked the fur of her neck. "I love you, and I'll always be with you," he said.

He laid down, and pushed himself to her chest. He could feel her heartbeat. Tigress wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Can we pick out some names for the baby?"

Shifu looked up at her, with a loving smile. "Yes."

Tigress pulled him up, and rolling on her back, and stroking his back. "What if it's a boy?" she asked.

Shifu stroked her neck fur. "Chan?"

"Or Chen?"

Shifu shook his head. "No, not right," he whispered. "Shen? How about that?"

Tigress narrowed her glowing eyes at her. "No."

"Chung? Shing? Yuan?"

"Yuan . . ." Tigress rolled the name off her tongue. "I like it. Yuan."

Shifu smiled. "Okay, if our child is a boy, he'll be named Yuan." He propped his elbow on her, and rested his head on his small hand. "Now girl names . . ."

"Chyou? Jun?"

Shifu shook his head. "No."

"Ming Mei? Tao? Xian?"

Shifu smiled when he heard "Xian." He whispered, "I like that name. It's nice. How about it?" Tigress nodded.

The red panda kissed her softly on her wet lips. He licked his, preserving her flavor. "Xian," whispered Tigress. ". . . and Yuan. Both are perfect."

"If it's a girl, she'll be as beautiful as her mother," Shifu said, smiling.

"If it's a boy, he'll be as handsome as his father," Tigress said.

Tigress scratched him with her claws, he moaned to the touch. Shifu placed a paw on her stomach, smiling a little. He looked back up at her. She looked tantalizingly wonderful. He moved up, kissing her. Tigress held him close to her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."


	5. Baby bump

Baby bump

5

A week or so later, Tigress felt worse than ever before. All she wanted to do was eat and sleep, sleep and eat. Shifu found her eating habits startling, since she could eat more than two people all at once. He also found himself delivering her food to their room. She also had horrible mood swings, like when Yuming said something as a joke, but Tigress took it the wrong way, then cried. After a little while of sobbing, she started to yell at the lynx, and then threw her into a small space, locking the door; laughing at Yuming's screams. Shifu didn't seem to mind, she had it coming.

Tigress was laying on her back, reading a scroll, when Shifu entered their room. He had soup, dumplings, and sliced peaches.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, setting down the tray of food.

She looked over at him. "Horrible," Tigress muttered. The female tiger took the food, and ate up the peaches. "I could've been worse though."

Shifu smiled, and sat down next to his wife, rubbing her back. She sighed. "How's that?" he asked.

"That feels nice," she murmured. Tigress took his hand. "Feel." She placed his small hand on her belly. He felt a small bump. Shifu rubbed his hand up and down, feeling it more and more. He smiled. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

"My Gods," he whispered, moving closer to her. "I feel it." Shifu pushed up her vest, exposing her slightly protruding belly. He kissed it. "When do we get to feel the baby kick?"

"A few weeks," she whispered.

She felt his hand run over her bump several more times. He seemed to enjoy it quite well. "I can't wait. In three more months—"

"Two."

"Right, two," he corrected himself. "Then we'll have the baby. When it turns five, I'll teach it the basics of kung fu."

"Five?" Tigress asked in an aggressive tone. "Shifu, that's too young. Six-years-old, not five!"

He gave her a cold stare. "Fine, six," he whispered. Then Shifu smiled. "At six, it'll be taught the basics of kung fu. I can't wait." He rested his head on her belly. "I can't wait."

Tigress stroked his fur. She finished the food that he gave her, and she went to sleep. Shifu left her alone, but something was still eating away at him. Even though they were married and been together, he still felt that she may leave him. It was odd for him to think that, but it never left his head. It was a stretch, him marrying someone more than half his age.

He saw Yuming, playing some sort of hand game with Yin. The lynx master looked over at him, and noticed that he was very upset looking. His ears were down; he looked at the ground, and sat on a rock. "Um, Yin, dear, go find your brother," she said.

Yin nodded and dashed off. Yuming walked over to her red panda master. "Master Shifu, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, not even turning around.

The lynx move to his front, so she could look him in the eyes. "Are you okay, really? 'Cause you don't look like you are. What's troubling you?"

He looked into her eyes. "Yuming . . . do you think that me and Tigress marrying was a bad idea?" Shifu asked.

"Well, there is the height thing—one's tall, the other's not. One's alive, and the other's half-dead," Yuming said with a sly grin. Shifu glared coldly at her. "I've got a whole list, I can go on." He looked like he was going to snap. "But in all honesty, I think you two hitching up was great."

Shifu's angry feelings vanished and he looked surprised. "R-really?" he asked. "You think that?"

Yuming nodded. "You love her?"

"Yes." He looked confident in himself.

"And she loves you?"

He faltered a bit. "Y-yes?"

Yuming rolled her eyes. "Master, she wouldn't have gone through with the marriage, and carry your child if she didn't. She loves you. You two are perfect. Trust her—she loves you."

Shifu smiled. "Yes, thank you, Yuming." He got off the rock, and limped off. Yuming watched with a smile. But her smile faded when she felt an eerie presence fall over her. It was the same thing she felt when Huo was alive. Something was wrong. Someone bad was there.


	6. Tai lung and his creepy wife

Tai lung and his creepy wife

6

Yuming went into the kitchen. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw two snow leopards there. One was a tall, well-built male with no shirt, and purple pants. The other was a female, with dark eyes, long nails, and a skinny tail. She wore a shirt with ripped sleeves. A sword was tied to her waist. She sat down on one of the chairs, and rested her elbows on the table, that supported her face. She smiled sinisterly at Yuming.

The lynx glared. "Who are you?" she snarled.

The male approached her. "My name is Tai Lung, and this is my wife, Lu Fu," he said. "I'm looking for Shifu."

Yuming backed away, her cold stare never faltered. "So, you know him."

Tai Lung chuckled. "Why, yes, he is my master."

Yuming gazed over to Lu Fu, who was sharpening her nails with a file. She glared at the lynx, her eyes read with savageness. Yuming then looked up at the snow leopard male. His eyes looked insane, but cool, calm, collected. _Don't trust them_. "I'm sorry," she said, a smile forming on her face, "but, Master Shifu isn't here at the moment. Come back later."

Tai Lung moved over to her. "I think you may be lying," he said.

Yuming glared at him. At that very moment, a very tired Tigress entered the kitchen. Her main concern was where she could get something to drink. When she saw Tai Lung, she nearly had a heart attack. "You!"

Tai Lung sneered. "Why, if it isn't Shifu's favorite student," he hissed. "Long time, no see."

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Funny how things work out," he countered.

Tigress gritted her teeth. Yuming scoffed. "I knew it, you're someone that's not welcomed," she spat.

Lu Fu stood. "Well, we don't care. Where is Shifu?" She began to snarl. That was when Shifu and the other students stepped into the kitchen, since Po had promised them lunch. They stopped and gawked at what they saw. Tai Lung was alive! Shifu stepped forward.

"What—?! How are you alive?!"

Tai Lung smirked. "Nice to see you too," he growled.

Shifu stepped between his former foster-son and his wife. The other students—all but the rabbit children and Tigress—prepared themselves for a fight. "What do you want?"

"Well, since I'm alive and well, what do you think?"

"Revenge," Lu Fu hissed. Tai Lung looked over at his wife, with a proud smirk.

Tigress sat down on one of the chairs, placing a paw on her stomach. Shifu turned to her, his anger and hate melting away. "Tigress? Are you okay?" He came up to her. She nodded. Shifu held his wife's paw, stroking it. "The baby's okay?"

"Yes."

Tai Lung gazed at the scene in front of him. Tigress was with child, Shifu was comforting her—they were married. Then a huge uproar of laughter filled the kitchen. Shifu glared at the two laughing snow leopards. "My Gods!" cried Lu Fu. "You two are married!"

Tai Lung laughed. "Well, well, couldn't find a woman on your own, so you marry one of your students?!" He scoffed.

"Robbing the cradle, _Master _Shifu?!" Lu Fu spat.

Both continued to laugh. They stopped when they saw a pissed-off Yuming. "Okay, you two better start running for the high hills, the only person that can make fun of their age difference is me! Get the Hell out, you punks!" Shifu was proud of Yuming, until she brought up the making fun of him part.

Lu Fu approached her and slapped her across the face. Viper reacted by attacking her. The female snow leopard flicked her off with a snap of her wrist. Shifu quickly stopped the fight. "Enough," he snarled. He turned to Tai Lung. "Get out, and feel free to never return!"

Tai Lung sneered. Po was picking up Yuming, while her foster children were glaring at Tai Lung and his wife. The lynx had a purple-black slap-mark on her face. Her eyes were hateful for the snow leopards. Lu Fu smirked at the Yuming. The snow leopard pulled at his wife's arm. "Come, let's go." She turned to him, nodded, and both walked out. "I'll be back."

Shifu went up to Yuming. "Are you okay?"

The lynx nodded. "Yeah."

Shifu nodded, and began to think hard. _Tai Lung's back, and this is bad_. The red panda rushed out of the kitchen. "Shifu?" called his wife.

She followed him, and found him handling a sharp sword. "What are you doing?" He looked over at her.

"He survived the Wushi Finger Hold," Shifu said, feeling the tip of the sword. "He wants revenge. I don't want anyone to get hurt. The next chance I get, I'll run him through."

Tigress nodded. "But when will that be?" she asked. "He'll strike at any moment."

Shifu nodded. "I don't want you or my students getting hurt again. I don't want to lose them, you, or the baby," he went over to her, placing a paw on her bump. They rubbed foreheads; and their noses together. "I love you too much to lose you." Shifu kissed his wife. "I'm going to find him." He stalked off, holding the sword.

_I'm going to find him, and kill him._


	7. Threatening Tai Lung

Threatening Tai Lung

7

Tai Lung sat on a rock, watching his wife sharpen her small knife with a rock. He paced back and forth. Lu Fu watched him. "Oh, calm down," she hissed.

"I'm trying to think of a way to get him back!" snapped Tai Lung. "Let me think!"

Lu Fu raised an eyebrow to him, and rolled her eyes. She went up to him, and started to rub at his shoulders. "Relax; you'll get your revenge." He pushed back into her touch.

"Damn right I will," he hissed. "And if I don't our child will."

Lu Fu grinned insanely. "I'll train him to be a killer," she whispered. "He'll make us proud."

Tai Lung placed a paw on her stomach, and kissed her. It was a rather hurtful kiss than a loving one. Both kissed, with equal amounts of pressure. Lu Fu sunk her claws into his shoulders, and he dug his into her back. Shifu watched from behind some bushes. Their love was obviously twisted. But he didn't hear the part about his wife being pregnant.

He pushed through the thicket, gripping his sharp sword. Tai Lung and Lu Fu pulled away from each other. Shifu gave his former snow leopard son a cold, hateful stare. He showed the sword, pointing the tip at his jaw. "Get out of here," the red panda snarled. "I don't want you here and interfering with my life."

Tai Lung smacked the sword away, but Shifu held fast. "Right, like I'll leave," he hissed.

"I swear to the Gods that I'll run you through," Shifu growled. "I don't want you or your mistress around my students and wife!"

Lu Fu was about to say something, but Tai Lung spoke first: "Yes, your wife. Quite lovely, isn't she? But what I wonder is: why she married you."

Shifu blinked, and then glared at him. "Because she loves me, that's why!" he barked. "It's something you wouldn't be able to understand, sadly, after all the love I gave you!"

Tai Lung smirked. "She_ loves _you?" he scoffed. "That's a laugh. You married someone old enough to be my daughter."

Shifu stuck the sword's tip under his well-defined jaw, pushing up his head. "_Get out_." It was the most angry, insane, darkest tone that Shifu ever muttered. Tai Lung smiled sweetly.

"Go on, Shifu, kill me; kill your son."

Shifu stopped for a moment. Tai Lung had a point: he was still his son. But Tai Lung had destroyed so much. The Valley of Peace, nearly killed his prized students, and nearly killed him over the Dragon Scroll. The red panda, however, still felt a little love for Tai Lung. The sword trembled. Tai Lung smirked, hitting the sword away.

"I knew it," he stated. "Just take this into account: you, your students, and your little wife will pay. I would hate to see your lovely tiger wife lay dead in your bed."

"You wouldn't!" cried Shifu. "You wouldn't sink that low!"

Tai Lung smiled. "No, if . . ."

"_If_ what?"

"If you come—alone—to the highest mountain top—" Tai Lung pointed to one mountain that was taller than the others. "—and sacrifice yourself to me."

Shifu looked at the snow leopard with wide eyes.

"If you do that, I'll never bother your wife or your students ever again," Tai Lung said. "But if you refuse . . . I will first kill your wife. If she dies, your child will too. Then I'll go after your students, then the Valley. It's your job to protect them, right?"

Shifu felt physically and emotionally sick. His head swarmed with thoughts_. Master Oogway, what would he do?_ The red panda looked away, his ears flattening. _I don't want Tigress and the others getting hurt_. Shifu sighed, putting down his sword. "Alright," he said finally. "I'll be there. Just don't hurt my students and wife . . . my child."

Tai Lung smiled. "Good, I want you there tonight," he hissed. He linked arms with his equally evil wife. "Goodbye."

Shifu was left alone, staring at the ground. _I'm going to die_. He shook it off, knowing that the others would be safe. The red panda walked back to the Jade Palace. He put the sword away and found his wife and students were still in the kitchen. Tigress went up to him, and swept him into a hug. "Is he gone?" she asked.

Shifu nodded. "Yes, he's gone."

The students chattered among themselves. Mr. Ping waddled in. "Hello," he said, coming over to his panda son.

"Hey, Dad," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Ping," Crane said.

"Hello," Monkey said.

"Hi," Yin and Yang said in unison.

Yuming smiled and waved. Viper and Mantis said their hellos to the goose cook. Ping went over to Tigress and Shifu. "Po tells me that you two are expecting a child!" he cried. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Tigress smiled, while Shifu forced a smile on his face. Ping caught is worried expression. "Master Shifu, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, Tai Lung was here," Monkey said.

Ping nearly jumped from his skin. "Tai Lung!?"

Po quickly calmed his goose father down. "Dad, Dad, its okay," he said. "Master Shifu chased him off. Everything's fine."

Ping took in a breath. "Ahh, good," he said. "I came over to ask you if you wanted dinner. I was going to make you all some."

All agreed to his offer. Shifu smiled the best he could. He needed to look like nothing was wrong. He had to protect his family from Tai Lung's rage. When Po and Ping both cooked dinner, all began to chatter. Mantis, Monkey, Yuming and her rabbit children all shared jokes. Viper and Crane flirted with each other. Tigress had to go to their room, since her back was hurting.

Shifu led her there, and helped her down onto the bedroll. She held her stomach. She wished she could feel the baby kick, but that wouldn't happen until a few more days, or maybe a week or so. Shifu brought her a pillow, and thick blankets. Tigress wrapped herself in them. "Thank you, Shifu," she whispered, kissing his temple.

Shifu kissed her sweetly on the lips. He moved down and placed a hand on her growing stomach. _I'll never be able to see this child_. He laid his head on the bulge, and sighed deeply. Tigress smiled, and stroked his ears, playfully. Shifu broke down, and began to sob into her blankets. She looked down at him, startled.

"Shifu, what's wrong?" she asked, being very careful with her stomach.

He looked up at her with blurred eyes. Shifu kissed her passionately, and she returned it. Tigress pulled back. "I l-love you," he stammered. "I'll always love you."

Tigress smiled, and held him close. "I love you, too."

_Gods, protect my wife, my child, and my students, the Valley . . . protect them all from Tai Lung._


	8. Of Yuming and Hong

Of Yuming and Hong

8

Yuming was playing with her foster children, using her strength to pick them up and tossing them up into the air. Hong came out from behind a tree, a horrified expression, and Yuming saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Hong?" she called.

The alligator walked over to her. "Yuming, I need to speak you," he said.

Yuming blinked, and told her foster children to stay and wait for her. She followed Hong, looking at him. "Hong? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think something bad is going to happen," he whispered to the lynx.

Yuming cocked her head, looking at him. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, a little fretful. "What's gunna happen?"

"I don't know," Hong said. "But make sure that no one leaves, alone, at night. Can you do that for me, dear?"

The lynx bobbed her head. "I promise you, Hong," she said, puffing out her chest a bit. "I promise to protect them."

Hong smiled calmly. "Good girl," he whispered, patting her head. "Good girl." Yuming nodded as he walked away.

The lynx rushed over to her children, who looked oddly at her. "Yuming? What's wrong?" Yin asked.

Yuming gazed down at the rabbit child. "I dunno," she said, "but Hong said something was gunna happen. Somethin' bad."

Yin and Yang exchanged worried glances. The lynx picked them up, and went into the kitchen. She was very concerned about Hong's statement. What would happen? Yuming didn't know. She served the rabbit children dumpling that Po had cooked. She waited until nightfall. Yuming waited by the window. She saw nothing, but then the lynx saw a small figure limp along outside—it was Shifu.

His ears were down; he wore a dark scowl, hands wrung behind his back. Yuming was startled, and ran to the other kung fu masters. "Guys!"

They were all in the Common Room, watching Ping play mahjong with his panda bear son. All looked up at her. "What is it, Yuming?" asked Monkey.

"Master Shifu has left, alone," Yuming said.

"Where you getting at?" asked Mantis, hopping up on her shoulder.

"Hong said that somethin' bad was gunna happen," Yuming stated, holding up her paws. "And not to let anyone out of the house, and Master left. I think somethin' bad goin' to happen to him."

Tigress sat up, one paw on her growing belly, and one on her back. "Shifu?"

"Yeah, I think we should follow him," Yuming said.

All agreed, but Yuming made the rabbit children and Tigress stay. The kung fu masters scoped out Shifu, and Crane found his tracks. They led to a high mountain. "Why would he go there?" Mantis asked while sitting on Monkey's shoulder.

"Dunno," the golden primate whispered.

Meanwhile, Tigress followed from behind. She didn't want to be seen by anyone. The tiger felt horrible that she lied and secretly followed her friends. What she didn't know was that the rabbit children followed behind her. "Master Tigress, whatta ya doin'?"

She nearly jumped. "What are you doing here?" asked the female tiger. "I told you to stay at home!"

"But we wanna help," Yin said.

"Yeah," Yang said.

"No, _stay_." Tigress moved silently through the night.

Yang rolled his eyes. "C'mon, sis," he said, pulling at his sister's arm.

She nodded and followed her brother.


	9. Tai Lung’s end

Tai Lung's end

9

Shifu walked up, and parted through the thicket. He wanted his family to be safe, and this was the only way to protect them. His child would have a good life, yes, because of his sacrifice. And there was his former-son and his lover. He noticed that Lu Fu was pregnant, and had Tai Lung's child inside of her. Shifu could feel cold tears stream down his face. Tai Lung had ropes in one hand, and a sharp, two-prong sword in the other. His tail dragged lazily on the cold dirt.

"Hello, _Master_ Shifu," the snow leopard mocked.

Shifu walked up to him. "Get this over with," he muttered.

Tai Lung smirked. He kicked Shifu across the face, sending him hitting the cold dirt. The snow leopard couple laughed. The male leopard placed a foot on his back, pressing his face to the ground. Tai Lung picked him up by the back of his robes, looking him in the face. "It'll be over quick," Tai Lung mused.

Shifu's ears were down, his eyes were empty, and his stare blank. Tai Lung tied his arms behind his back, and placed him on the ground. He took the sword into both paws and lightly touched Shifu's neck—where he was going to strike him. Then—

"Master!"

Tai Lung, the aged red panda, and Lu Fu turned around to see four of the Five, the Dragon Warrior, a goose with a butcher's knife, and a very pissed off lynx. All of them were in battle stances. "I told you to come alone!" roared Tai Lung to Shifu.

"What are you doing here!?" cried Shifu.

"Step away from Shifu, Tai Lung!" growled Po.

Lu Fu hissed, and her husband approached her. "Get out of here," he ordered. She was reluctant to leave, but eventually did, as Tai Lung padded over to the students. "Well, come to fight, huh?"

"Yeah, here to kick your ass," snapped Monkey.

Meanwhile, Shifu was struggling out of his confinement. But when Tigress came from out of the ticket, his heart nearly stopped dead. Everyone turned to her. Tai Lung smirked. "What are you doing here?" yelled Viper. "You're supposed to be at the Jade Palace."

What she saw made her hate Tai Lung even more. Tigress realized that he was going to kill Shifu. The snow leopard lunged at Shifu, when she threw a metal star into his neck. He gagged, and pulled back, yanking out the weapon. Yuming jumped, sinking her sharp claws into his skin, as Monkey grabbed his arm. He tossed the primate off himself, as Viper closed in, snapping her tail across his face.

Tigress rushed over to her husband, quickly untying him. "Why are you here?" he demanded his wife, his stare glaring.

Tigress kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed back, so time later. "Does it matter?"

Shifu turned around, seeing his students fight the snow leopard. He stroked her cheek, and then turned around to face his ex-son. The red panda hid his wife in the bushes, giving her a final kiss, and went after Tai Lung. The snow leopard snatched Viper by her tail, and flicked her away. Crane swooped in, and kicked him across the face, making him lose his grip on his sword.

The red panda watched as it bounced away. He took it into his hand, and jumped. Tai Lung saw him out of the corner of his eye, and kicked him in the chest. Yuming punched the leopard hard in the face, blood flowing from clenched teeth. Po, using a blunt tree branch, slugged Tai Lung in the abs. He stumbled back, and Shifu kicked him hard in the chest. Ping was too frightened to do anything, but went over to Tigress, to protect her if Tai Lung came over.

Yin and Yang watched from the shelter of the bushes. "We gotta so sumthin'," Yin said.

Yang looked around. He saw that the end of a cliff, and saw deep cracks running around in the ground. He noticed that Tai Lung and Huo were going to have the same death. The rabbit tugged at his sister's arm. "Look, the cracks, we can pull them apart."

Yin grabbed a branch, and found a deep crack from where they were. She stuck it into the crack, as did Yang, and they pulled. A rumble stopped the fight for a moment, and Tai Lung looked down at his feet. The earth was giving way. Shifu took this as his chance to forever end Tai Lung. He thrust the sword into his breast—but the snow leopard blocked, taking the sword from Shifu. Tai Lung leapt up, kicking Shifu down. Yuming blocked her arm up, as the red panda landed on her arm, and pushed him up.

Shifu grabbed a branch, and saw Tai Lung clinging to the tree. He was smirking and smiling, Shifu was glaring. Tai Lung jumped far away, as Shifu followed after him. "I loved you!" Shifu yelled. "You were my son!"

"Well, you failed me!" Tai Lung growled.

The red panda jumped, and Tai Lung clawed out at him. Shifu kicked his paw away, and punched him in his left eye. The snow leopard slashed his sword, nearly hitting Shifu's leg. Tai Lung head-butted the red panda, sending him into a tree. He shook his head, ending the ringing in his ears. The snow leopard lunged at him, as Shifu jumped out of the way. He jumped onto the higher branch, as Tai Lung snatched on the branch that Shifu was on.

"Tell Master Oogway I said 'hello' when you go to Hell!" yelled Tai Lung.

"I won't be the one going to Hell!"

He saw that the tree had thick vines. Shifu jumped up, wrapping vines around the snow leopard. Then Tai Lung fell, and he was suspended in the air. Rain was coming from dark clouds, and thunder and lightning crashed. Shifu watched as his snow leopard son struggled in the thick vines. Then he used the sword to cut those around him, not even noticing the one around his neck, but Shifu saw.

"Tai Lung!" Shifu cried in distress. "Stop!"

He didn't listen and still struggled. Then he cut the other vines, and he dropped, falling, but the vine around his neck still held on. When the vine stopped, it snapped his neck—killing him quickly. Shifu dropped onto his feet, as thunder crashed, seeing the shadow and body of the dead Tai Lung. His ears flattened and he turned his head. It was over. Shifu walked away, back to his students.

His wife was there, and rushed to him, scooping him up into her arms. "Shifu," she said into his fur. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Shifu said. "He's gone. For good."

Tigress pulled back. "What were you doing?!" she barked.

He looked up into her eyes. "He said he was going to hurt you if I didn't come," Shifu whispered. Tigress cocked her head at him. "Tai Lung just wanted me. He said if I didn't come to this mountain top, he would kill all of you." He looked at his students. "I knew that he could kill you very easily, so I agreed to come up here, to die for you."

Tigress searched his face. She sighed and pressed her forehead to his, holding him tightly to herself. The other students smiled proudly at their master. Yin and Yang came up to Yuming, who took a glance at them, looked at Shifu, then blinked—glaring at them with surprise. "What are you doing here!?" she yelled.

"Hey, sorry, Yuming," Yang said, smiling nervously.

She gave both of them a small, quick whack on their foreheads. They yelped in light pain. Tigress kissed her husband's soft furred cheek. "Thank you for trying to protect us," she whispered.

Shifu smiled, kissing her nose.

* * *

The next few days later (about a week), Yuming took Master Shifu "out on the town," as she said. It was nighttime, and the small group was at a bar. Shifu had not consumed alcohol in many years, and was a little timid that he might get too drunk too quick. But Yuming said he would be okay. Tigress couldn't come, because she was with child and the children couldn't come for obvious reasons being. Monkey, Mantis, Po, Yuming, Crane, and Viper raised their glasses to Shifu.

"A toast to Master Shifu," Po said, smiling widely, "for protecting us and finishing off Tai Lung!"

"To Master Shifu!" the students cried in unison.

Shifu smiled, and looked into his drink. The smell of the choujiu sent his head spinning, but he drank it quickly, and it made him dizzy. He placed the small cup on the table, as Yuming downed two more drinks. Well into the night, Shifu lost all of his sense and began to feel sick, and this was after his second drink. And after his third, he was drunk. Shifu was laughing at Yuming's jokes, which everyone found surprisingly odd, he lost his coordination, and fell face-first on the table—knocked out. The group of students stared at him, and Monkey poked his in the side.

"Oh, yeah, he's out," the golden primate said.

"Well, we have to get him back to the Palace!" Viper exclaimed.

"Ya gotta admit that he was a happy drunk," Yuming said with a smile.

When the group made it back to the Jade Palace, the lynx explained what happened. Tigress wanted to strangle Yuming, since it was her idea to take Shifu to a bar to drink. Shifu was out like a light, and sleeping like a baby. She felt like locking up the lynx in a small space, and hear her scream, since she hated small spaces. The tiger knew that she would have to nurse his hangover in the morning, and she did, him cursing himself for going and drinking.

"Shifu, I'm sorry," Tigress said, rubbing his temples.

The red panda enjoyed the rotations of her fingers on him. "That feels wonderful," he said. Shifu was sitting on her lap, and felt the bump against his back. He turned around, feeling the bulge, and felt a strong kick. Tigress gasped in surprise from the sudden pain. Shifu smiled.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, a broad smile on her face.

"Our child is going to be a great kung fu master," Shifu whispered, letting his hands roam her belly, feeling light kicks. Last night, Tigress began to notice kicks.

Another kick interrupted the thought-path of Tigress. She grabbed her husband's small hand, and moved it to where the child kicked the hardest. The baby kicked again, and this time Shifu felt the impact, and he smiled. "You feel that?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered, his hand still on her belly. Shifu kissed the area, then moved up to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Shifu."


	10. The baby is born

**You thought I was going to kill Shifu! 83 Not this time!**

**Maybe next time . . .**

* * *

The baby is born

10

Tigress screamed loudly. It had been fourteen hours since the female tiger went into labor, and now was giving birth. Crane's birthday was a week ago, and now the child was going to be born, so their birthdays would be easier to celebrate. And two weeks ago, Tai Lung died, bringing an end to Shifu's worries. Shifu was by her side, holding her paw. "It's okay," he whispered

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GIVING BIRTH!!" Tigress screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing the collar of his robe.

Shifu took her paw, stroking it. She squeezed his small hand as she screamed. The pain was immense, but Shifu bit down, ignoring the pain. Viper and Yuming were helping the tiger give birth. It was so painful, the most pain Tigress ever been in. The others were outside, cringing at the screams. Yuming decided to make a quick joke: "So, how's your day been so far?"

Tigress glared at the lynx. "YUMING, WHEN I'M DONE GIVING BIRTH, I'M GOING TO RING YOUR NECK!!"

"Sounds like things in there are going well," Monkey said to Mantis, who chuckled.

Tigress pushed, and screamed even louder than before. Shifu rubbed her arm, and kissed her hot cheek. She was sweating, and bit down. Then with one final scream, she stopped, and a small baby cry entered the atmosphere. Tigress was breathing hard, and Shifu kissed her cheek. "Good job," he whispered.

The lynx took the child, and began to wash it. Viper helped Yuming with cleaning the child, the snake cooing the child. Yuming dried the cub, and wrapped it into a thick towel. "Oh, she's so cute!" Viper exclaimed.

Tigress breathed hard, but smiled at her husband. Shifu couldn't believe his ears. Their child was a little girl. Yuming came over, handing the little bundle to the tiger master. The red panda gazed down at his child. She took more after her father than her mother. She was currently resting, her large ears twitching. He reached his hand down into the bundle, tracing one of his daughter's ears.

"So, you still want to kill me?" Yuming asked.

Tigress glared. Yuming backed away quickly. Viper opened the door to allow the others in. Po looked down at the baby. "She's so cute!" he squealed.

Mr. Ping smiled. "Yes, she surely is!"

Yin and Yang went up to the tiger, and brushed back the cub's bangs. They saw the yin-yang symbol on her head. "Look! Look at her markings!" Yin said.

The group of kung fu masters all looked at her markings.

"That's so cute!"

"They're beautiful!"

Shifu looked adoringly at his little girl. "She's so beautiful," he whispered.

"Can I hold her?" Po asked, opening his arms out.

Tigress smiled and handed her child to the panda. He cradled her, rocking her a little. "Hey, how are you?" he asked as the child began to open her eyes. "Look! Look at her eyes!" Po cried, showing the child to everyone. One of her eyes was blue, and the other was red, and the white parts were yellow. Everyone chattered.

Po handed the little girl to Shifu, who cooed his little girl. "She's amazing," he whispered. Tigress scratched the top of her head.

"She is very adorable," Crane said, looking down at the child with a smile.

"Can I see her?"

Everyone turned to see the smiling face of Hong. Yuming cried in delight and rushed over to her alligator father-figure, hugging him. "Hong!" she pulled back from the embrace. Hong went up to the married couple, looking down at the child.

"She is very beautiful," the alligator whispered, reaching down into the bundle. Small paws wrapped around his single finger, and tugged hard. "She will be a wonderful warrior."

Shifu and Tigress both looked up at him. "She will?" Shifu asked.

Hong smiled. "Yes, she will," he said.

Shifu smiled and looked at his daughter. She reached her paw out and slapped his nose. Everyone laughed as the red panda rubbed his nose. Tigress took her baby, and rocked her. Mantis stood on her head, and the baby looked at him. "Hey, you," he said. Mantis looked at Tigress. "What's her name?"

"We decided," Shifu said. "Her name is Xian."

"What a lovely name," Viper said.

Monkey reached his black hand into the bundle, and Xian held onto his hand. "Wow, she is strong," he said with a smile. She let go.

"Who'll be the godparents?" asked Hong.

Soon, every set of eyes were on the married couple.

"Well, I know who the godmother should be," Yuming said. "It should be Crane."

Crane shot her a glare. Everyone laughed. "No, really, who should it be," said Yuming.

Tigress looked at Viper and Yuming. "Well, Yuming, since you pissed me off, Viper is the godmother," she said with a smirk.

Viper smiled proudly as Yuming scoffed.

"Now the godfather?" asked Mantis.

Every set of male eyes were on them. Shifu blinked, then: "I'll be right back." He rushed out of the room, and came back with a bunch of sticks in one of his hands. "Pick one." He said, holding out his small hand.

Everyone chuckled, but drew a stick.

"Now, the one with the smallest stick is the godfather."

All males compared their sticks, and Po had the smallest one. "Yes!" he cried. All of the men tossed their sticks out the window. Tigress tickled her daughter's stomach as she giggled.

Yin ran her small fingers on her ears, the baby giggled. "C'mon, guys," Mr. Ping said. "Let them be. C'mon. C'mon."

The group of people left, Hong closing the door. Crane had to drag Viper out. Shifu and Tigress were finally alone with the baby. Xian yawned a little, and curled up into the blankets. Shifu held her little paw in his hand. She swatted his nose again. "Ow!" Tigress laughed. "Well, Hong's right, she will be a great warrior." Shifu kissed his daughter's forehead. Xian yawned again and this time, fell into a deep sleep.

Tigress held her close to her chest. "Xian, our little Xian," she whispered.

Shifu kissed his wife's lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

She moved over in their bed so Shifu could be next to her. He pulled the covers over his wife, and curled up next to her, a hand on his daughter's small paw. But outside, in the rain, Lu Fu was watching them with hate and disgust. She will get Shifu back, and the child she was carrying would kill him, his wife, and their child. She would have her revenge.


	11. JOP Commentary

Joys of parenthood

Commentary

Lawls.

Okay, I hope you enjoyed my fic. I will make a third part to this, but you won't see it for a long while. Sorry! D: I am very busy, though. I might not post until I finish _Shifu's war_ (_Kung fu panda_), _The_ _Monstrous Force_ (_Monsters vs. Aliens_) and/or _Blazing the trail_ (_Monsters vs. Aliens_). So, wait at least two months, okay. Sorry, really sorry. I'm just glad that you guys liked it. Okay, okay. So, I'll post up alternante endings soon, since I did none for _A friend in need._ Thank you for the favs and reviews!

Shifu, Po, Mr. Ping, Tai Lung, the Furious Five © Dreamworks.

Hong, Yin, Yang, Yuming, Xian, and Lu Fu © Me.


	12. JOP AE

Joys of parenthood

Alternant endings

**#1**

Shifu awoke to the sounds of his little girl crying in the middle of the night. Tigress opened her eyes, glowing and sleepy. "Honey, the baby," she yawned.

Shifu nodded, and released himself from the warm grasp of his wife. Young Xian was sleeping in the room with them. A small cradle was next to the left wall, opposite to the window. He got up, and went to his child. She was tossing, and crying loudly. "Xian, love, what's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on her small paw.

She kept on crying. Shifu sighed and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Xian didn't stop. "Stop crying," Shifu whispered. "Mommy and I need to sleep."

Tigress laughed at her husband's attempt of a joke. Her crying was calming down. Shifu smiled, her different coloured eyes glowed in the dark. He held her small paw in his hand, she stopped crying completely. But when he tried to place her back into her crib, she began to wail again. He sighed, and held her again.

Xian looked up at him, gazing at him with curiousity. Her paw came up, and swatted his nose. "Ow!" he cried.

Tigress chuckled. "Well, someone likes to hit," she said.

"I wonder who she get's that from?" he asked, a slick smile on his face, an eyebrow raised.

Tigress smiled, she was propped up on one arm, while resting her face on one paw. Her other paw was on the bedroll, tapping her fingers. Shifu turned back to his child, she was squirming in his grasp. When she was comfortable, she played with her father's unkempt beard. He smiled, and pulled away. Shifu stood up, and went over to the window, still holding his child.

"See those stars?" he asked. "That is Heaven up there. That's were all good people go when they die. That's what Master Oogway told me when I was a little boy. And he's up there, with all the rest of the good spirits. I hope he's proud of me," Shifu whispered.

"You are a great Head Master," Tigress said. "I bet Master Oogway is very proud of you."

Shifu smiled weakly. His baby girl mewled a bit, playing with his beard a bit again. "Are you ready to sleep now?" he asked.

Xian's response was a yawn, and closing her eyes. She turned into her father's chest, and fell asleep. Shifu smiled as he laid her back into her crib. "You are going to be an amazing kung fu master," he whispered, stroking her right cheek. "I can't wait until you're six; I'll teach you the basics of kung fu."

Shifu sounded overly redundant to Tigress. She sighed, and tugged on his tail. "C'mon, you keep saying that," she yawned.

He turned to look at her, his hand still in the crib. "But it's true," he said, turning and gazed lovingly at his sleeping pride and joy. "She'll be amazing. Xian will be everything that Tai Lung never was."

Tigress sighed. Shifu's ears went down in shame. "It was my fault that he became the way he was," he said in a hushed tone. "I won't make the same mistake with Xian." He lightly touched her forehead.

Tigress went over to her husband, and enveloped him in a warm hug. She pressed a kiss between his large ears. He sighed, pressing back into her touch. "Relax, Shifu, she'll never be a Tai Lung," Tigress said. "You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're not that stupid to make the same mistake twice."

He looked up at her, a dark scowl on his face. Tigress chuckled, nuzzling the spot between his neck and shoulder. Shifu smiled, placing a finger under her chin, and brought her lips to his. Both pulled back, pressing their foreheads together, enjoying each other's silence. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Tigress said.

"I'm so glad that we're together," Shifu said, holding her large paws.

"Me too," Tigress said, nuzzling his cheek. "What I don't understand is why you never married. Why didn't you?"

Shifu looked up at her. "I guess I just never wanted to," he said. "I just wanted women, not a wife. I had many women, but something was empty inside, something I never filled. No matter how many I had." He wrapped his arms around her. "But I finally filled the emptiness inside."

Tigress kissed his head. "And what did you fill that emptiness with?" she asked. The female tiger knew the answer already, but wanted to hear it from him.

"Love," Shifu breathed the single word. He kissed her, and both of them enjoyed the kiss. Both pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

Tigress reached down into the crib, and stroked her daughter's face. She bent down, and kissed her cheek, then went back into the bedroll. Shifu followed after his wife, and placed her arm around his small body. He pressed his body to hers, nuzzling her neck. Tigress scratched his back with her nail. Shifu had never been happier. Him, Tigress, and their little Xian.

**#2**

Yin pushed her brother, who was in a swing. Yuming had made it for them as a surprise. The spotted female lynx watched, a tiny smile on her face. Po came over and sat down. "How are they?" the large panda asked.

"Oh, great," the lynx answered. "And you?"

Po smiled at the spotted feline next to him. "Great," he answered. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

They watched as the rabbit siblings played, taking turns on the swing.

"They'll be grown up before I know it," Yuming whispered.

Po glanced down at the lynx, noticing her saddened face. He sighed, placing his paw on her shoulder. "But they'll be good people," he retorted to say.

Yuming gave the heavyset panda a half-smirk. "Yeah, they will," she breathed.

There was a moment of silence between them as the wind rushed by, carrying dirt and dead leafs. The only thing that made any type of sound was Yin and Yang. They merrily laughed as they played. Po shifted his weight on the grass. "Do you want some noodles?" he inquired.

Yuming smiled up at him. "I would love that."


End file.
